Fair Days Season 1
by KatsuKaiba
Summary: The Fair's in town and the gang is in for some fun. A bunch of one shots featuring all the couples i can think of. Rating may or may not go up.


CH. 1

The first installment of Fair Days Season 1! YAY!!! Anyway this first chapter is, yup you guessed it, Tristan and Duke!!! The reason I'm starting with them is that they are not one of my favorite couples but it's a lot better than any others paired with them. Okay, now the basic plot for them is that Duke wants to tell Tristan how sorry he is for a fight that they had earlier. Problem? You may think that there ain't none but then of course this would be a very boring fanfic. So the problem is that Tristan won't listen. Hmmmm, what's Duke to do? Well read and find out. Later, KatsuKaiba!!

Disclaimer: we go over it everytime we read a fanfic so do you really want to read another?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan's POV

I can't believe him! He told me when we got together that he wouldn't let _anyone _come between us. But no! today I caught him for the umpteenth time making out with a girl from that fan club of his. He keeps saying it won't happen again but then it keeps happening. I know running away won't help but I just had to. So now here I am in the middle of the park, while he's with that _girl. _I can't take much more of this. When I see him again I am so going to give him a piece of my mind and then break up with him. Hmmmm, I kinda feel sad. Probably because I know I want to stay with him, but I can't let this continue…

End Tristan's POV

"Tristan! Wait up!" Joey called out as he ran up with Seto.

"What is it?" Tristan asked from his place on a bench in the park.

Joey looked to Seto who looked back at him. They both knew that Tristan was hurting but they didn't know what to do exactly. Before anyone could say anything it started raining very hard. Within moments all three were soaked and without jackets or umbrellas. They just stood there as Tristan cried. Getting agitated, Seto went over and put his arms around him and held him while he cried. (Awwww, Seto is actually trying to be nice.)

"Come on, Tristan, we should get back to school," Seto said after a few more minuets.

Tristan nodded and followed them back to the school. Once there, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Katatasuni, Yamik and Tea (Wow that's a lot of people) ran up. Katatasuni was carrying their stuff. Since school had just gotten out. Each of them had an umbrella and Yugi handed them each one.

"Its okay, Trist. You'll get through this." Yugi said sympathetically.

"Thanks, Yug." Tristan forced a smile as they walked into Yugi's house on the other side of the KAME game shop.

They all sat down in the living room to dry off and started to talk. They didn't talk about anything in particular so as not to upset Tristan. Finally, Seto and Katatasuni had to go to work at their respective companies (Seto Ceo of KaibaCorp and Katatasuni Ceo of IIndustries) as did Marik and Bakura had to go to their jobs (wow, They are actually showing responsibility). Yamik and Joey told Seto and Katatasuni that they would see them at home since Katatasuni is Seto's younger sister. Yami then had to go help Grandpa in the shop. So that left Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Malik, Yamik, Tea and Tristan.

"I just don't understand, you guys. Why would Duke keep telling me he's going to change when he really won't?" Tristan said as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"I don't know. But I have an idea. Since it seems to have stopped raining, why don't we go to the fair that's in town this week?" Joey said.

Everyone agreed and they went home to get ready and to alert the others that they were going when they got home from work that night. Tristan started walking in the direction of his house feeling a little better when Duke appeared. Tristan just glared and continued walking. Duke reached out and grabbed his arm not allowing him to get away too easily.

"Tristan! Please, listen to me." Duke pleaded as he pulled Tristan against his chest.

"No! Let me go!" Tristan struggled but Duke was stronger and kept tight hold of him.

"Why not? I just need to tell you what really happened!" Duke said but Tristan kept struggling and wouldn't listen.

Duke quit talking realizing that Tristan wasn't going to listen. He thought about what happened.

FLASHBACK

Duke's POV

I had been tutoring a girl. Granted she was from my fan club but I wasn't interested in her. Okay I wasn't really interested in the tutoring either. I was going to ask Tristan to go to the fair with me since they are here for only one more day and its Friday. She didn't want to tutor either and she kept trying to kiss me. After hurting Tristan all those times, I vowed to keep my promise this time but she wouldn't stop. She finally got a kiss when she had me in the corner and I couldn't escape. While she was kissing me, I heard the door opened, a startled, and what sounded hurt, gasp and then someone running away. Pushing her away I went to the door and saw Tristan turning the corner. Leaving her and my stuff I went after him but lost him and had to go back. When I got there she was gone with some of my stuff, including my notebook that I wrote to Tristan in. After tracking her down and getting it back, thankfully she didn't read it, I went to find Tristan.

End Duke's POV

END FLASHBACK

"Tristan, please, I just want to talk to you," Duke pleaded again and released Tristan. Tristan backed away with tears in his eyes. Duke looked down, ashamed.

"Why should I listen to you? You promised that you would stop that but your still doing it." Tristan started crying again. "I just don't understand!"

"Tristan, listen, I'm sorry…I didn't want that to happen." Duke looked up to see Tristan shaking his head.

"You said that last time and I believed you." Tristan wiped his eyes, "I thought you really had changed. Guess I was wrong." Tristan then turned away and walked away. Duke could only gape at his retreating form.

Duke's POV

I can't believe it. He won't talk to me, but then I guess I deserve it. I wasn't exactly faithful. Well, as soon as I tell him what really happened, I really will be faithful to him and not allow anything or any_one _to come between us again. Now I need a plan. Hmmmm, I have it!

End Duke's POV

Duke ran in the opposite direction towards Yugi's house. He got there just as Yugi was about to go to the store.

"Yugi! I need to talk to you." Duke panted as he went up to him.

Yugi frowned but said, "About What?"

Duke caught his breath and told him what had really happened at school. Yugi gasped and asked if Tristan knew. Duke said that he had tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen.

"Do you even have a plan?" Yugi asked.

"No, but I was kinda countin on your help."

Yugi contemplated this for a moment and said, "Well, he's going to the fair with us. What if we find someway to get him alone with you and you talk to him then?"

Duke nodded and together they came up with a plan that was sure to work.

At the Fair!!!

Yugi had Duke wait at the Ferris Wheel (hope that's correct) for Tristan. Yugi's plan was that they would get on the ride and Seto had bribed the guy to stop the wheel when Duke and Tristan were at the top. Problem was getting Tristan to ride with him. But they soon found a way to take care of that.

"Do you guys think this'll really work?" Duke asked for the umpteenth (my new fave word) time.

"Of course. Just remember what to do and don't make Tristan hate you anymore than he does now." Yugi said as he kept watch for the pointy haired boy.

On the other side of the grounds, Tristan was with Seto and Joey who had him blindfolded and were leading him to the others. Tristan had been asking where they were going for a while and Seto was about to lose his patience.

"Will you shut up already?" Seto asked, "I told you that we have a surprise for you, so just shut up and come on!"

"Seto!" Joey said, "Be nice."

Seto just growled but kept silent. After a few minuets of weaving around people and losing their way once, they finally got to the Ferris Wheel.

"Alright Tristan, we're going to help you sit down and don't take off the blindfold until you feel yourself stop and someone tells you to, kay?" Joey asked.

"Alright. But you better not have tricked me into something." Tristan said as they helped him sit down. He felt the seat begin to move as they went higher. When it stopped he reached up and tried to untie the blindfold. He couldn't get and felt someone's hands start to help untie it. When it was gone and he saw who had helped him, he immediately became mad again.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Tristan said angrily.

"Well that's tough. You're going to have to hear me out because until you do we ain't going anywhere." Duke said exasperatedly. Tristan frowned but agreed and listened to Duke as he explained it all. After he was done, Tristan wasn't angry at him anymore but was still angry at the girl.

"Duke, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Tristan said as he once again began to cry. Duke wrapped his arms around him while rocking him back and forth.

"Don't be," Duke said pulling Tristan closer (eh, sorry Dukey that seat ain't that big), "you had every right to be. I also shouldn't have agreed to be her tutor knowing this might've happened."

Tristan suddenly burst out laughing. Duke looked at him in puzzlement. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"This whole thing was a big misunderstandment that could've been cleared up earlier if I had listened but may have never happened if you hadn't been her tutor." Tristan said as he gasped for breath. Duke suddenly saw the logic in that and also laughed which set Tristan off again. After a few minuets of laughing and talking about nothing, Duke asked Tristan if they were back together.

"Of course we are." The words were barely out of his mouth when Duke kissed him passionately. They battled for a minuet before Duke took control. After awhile though they had to breathe. After separating, Tristan asked Duke how they were supposed to get down.

"I give the signal." Duke said as he raised his hand and waved at someone.

"Who're you waving to?" Tristan asked, slightly jealous.

Duke laughed and said, "At Yugi, so he can tell the guy to start up the machine and we can get down."

After a minuet or two where they started then stopped, started again, they finally made it to the bottom.

"Is everything okay now?" Yugi asked.

"Yup. Everything's just great." Duke said happily.

"Great. Well how about we meet up back here at the Ferris Wheel when its time to go home?" Yugi asked.

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways. Tristan and Duke walked for a bit before coming up to (yup you guessed it) that _girl_. Too bad for them that she saw them.

"Duke, I'm so happy to see you!" she cried latching on to his arm.

Tristan glared at her and Duke put his arm (his free arm that is) around his waist. The girl just kept talking and talking saying how she didn't expect to see him at the fair but was really happy to see him. She never noticed Tristan and that's too bad 'cause she was unprepared for what happened next.

"GO AWAY!!!!!" Tristan screamed. The girl looked at him blankly for a minuet before asking him who he was.

"Tristan's my boyfriend." Duke said bluntly. The girl just looked at him in shock.

"You mean that boy you were talking about earlier?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then why did you let me kiss you?"

"I didn't let you. You forced me."

"Okay, maybe I did, sorta. But you…" realizing she had lost she started to cry.

"Its okay. But you know what you did really actually helped us to learn to trust each other more."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Now would you mind letting go so we can be on our way."

"Okay." she nodded happily. She released him and watched as they walked away.

'What a cute couple,' she then went and formed the Duke/Tristan fan club.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Duke asked Tristan as they walked around.

"Dunno," Tristan said as he got as close as he could to him. Duke laughed and pulled him into a big bear hug (Awwww, don't you just love those.). They walked until they came upon this game where you had to pop a balloon with a dart. You get a bigger prize for every balloon you pop. Duke couldn't resist showing off his gaming technique (for you know who!!) and popped 30 balloons. He won a giant, life size (yeah to a five year old.), black and white panda bear. He gave it to Tristan.

"Thanks." Tristan said as they walked away and he kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem." Duke said blushing.

"Hey there's Yugi and the others."

"Wow," Duke said, checking his watch, "its almost midnight."

"Then maybe we should head home." Tristan said as they walked up to the others.

"Hey, guys, its time to go home." Yugi said.

"Kay," they said as everyone got to their respective cars (Tristan had arrived with Seto and Joey but is going home with Duke). Tristan and Duke went to Duke's house where Tristan called his parents and told them where he was. They told him to be careful and have fun. When they went to bed at about 1 am, things started to get really fun ( wink, wink, nudge, nudge ).

Owari

Last bit of fun with KatsuKaiba: Okay, wasn't that fun?! While I'm here I'm gonna introduce you to my alter ego Yamik. I actually do have an alter ego that comes out only when I'm in trouble or scared, which in his opinion is all the time. There are also 4 others who just randomly start talking through me but not often ( they're Kay, Kaylynn also known as KHboth girls just like me and Yam, Yaki both boys just like Yamik. Now you pretty much know everyone of me. If you want to get technical then, we would be paired into teams (me and Yamik, Kay and Yam, Kaylynn and Yaki). Okay that wasn't that important but I just needed to ramble. Oh well. What you waitin here for? Go to the next chapter. (all this was just so you would know who these people are. Sorry ). ( don't forget to review. Go on you know you want to).


End file.
